I'm Letting You Go
by Pale Orchid
Summary: A peaceful version of the Bulma and Yamcha breakup.
1. I Remember Eyes That Shined

Title: I'm Letting You Go.

Author: Pale Orchid

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The Yamcha and Bulma break-up.

Category: Romance/General

Spoilers: Nope, none.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.

Archiving: If you want it, send me a note and I'll say yeppers.

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J

Author's Note: I wanted to do a Yamcha/Bulma break-up fic without the usual reasons. He was doing Marron; she was doing Vegeta, one or the other walked in on the other two – blah, blah, woof, woof. Ya get the drill. SO, here is the peaceful version. Once one of them gets on my nerves again there will probably be a sadistic version. Hehehe.

  


I'm Letting You Go.

Chapter One: I Remember Eyes That Shined.

The clouds were thick and dark overhead, making the cream dome of the Capsule Corp building seem to almost glow. It wasn't exactly beautiful, but rather striking, with the separation of colour. 

Bulma lay watching the scene, her head resting on Yamcha's shoulder. The tree they were laying under was a nice big old tree that had been here ever since she could remember. She could tell by the deepness of his breathing and the soft snoring sound from his mouth, that he was asleep. It was kind of nice, just to sit here and relax with one another, without having to always look behind them or ready for another battle. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, just savouring the moment.

A drop of rain hit her right on the end of her nose, startling her enough to make her jerk forward. All around them little droplets were making their way thought the tree's leaves, sliding down the groves in the leaves before making their long jump to the grass below. 

Looking back, Bulma was surprised to see that Yamcha was still sleeping. Well, it wasn't every person who could sleep through drops of water using his person as a target. As the water started to seep into his shirt, Bulma waited for her breathing to become faster and slightly erratic. But it never happened.

_Huh? That's never happened before_, Bulma thought and glanced up at the sky. The last time that they had been caught in a storm, they had both been soaked to the bone and she had thought that she was going to have a heart attack from the way her heart was racing. They had ended up making out under the safety of a tree's extended branches for a few hours until the storm had broken. 

Bulma glanced again at the person next to her. His hair was doubled over onto itself, having been pushed against the tree, and the rain had soaked through quite a bit of his clothing, making it possible to see the image of skin though the damp cloth. One hand was resting on his stomach while the other was lying on the grass, where it had fallen off of her shoulders, after she had straighten up. His scar was in plain view, intriguing to see; yet not deducting anything from the package as a whole. 

He was the same man that she had seen those moths before, but he didn't stir the same feelings in her. Bulma gasped slightly. Was it possible that she was falling out of love with him??

But why? There was no reason. They had their fair share of problems, sure, but they were always sorted out in the end. As far as she could tell there was nothing really wrong with their relationship.

Except for the absence of those feelings.

She watched him, scrutinising him with her scientist's brain, trying to figure out what was going on as if it was an equation. 

Yamcha, feeling her heavy gaze, woke up and stared into her blue eyes. 

Funny enough, he would have called them exquisite blue eyes a few weeks back. But he had noticed things weren't the same between them as they once had been. And it was puzzling him.

Staring into her eyes he saw it. That little spark that told him that she knew it as well. He knew it was only a matter of time before she figured out what was going on. They were too familiar with each other not to figure it out eventually.

He had an idea what this illusive it' was, but he knew that he couldn't do anything until he was sure. He needed Bulma's help to be a hundred percent sure, so he had waited for it to all come together in her mind. There were some advantages to dating one of the smartest people you knew. A lot less work for the old brain. 

Bulma finally came out of her wandering thoughts to find Yamcha awake and looking at her expectantly. Did he know what she was thinking? She studied his face to try and find anything that would tell her he knew. She thought she saw something for a split second, but she couldn't be sure. Another thing had occurred to her though.

I remember when your eyes used to shine when you looked at me. She stated softly, voicing her thought.

And how do they look at you now? It was hard to talk past the growing lump in his throat.

Bulma sighed and smiled down at him.

Like a friend would look at another friend.

His eyelids closed and then re-opened, but he was looking away from her, into the street. 

So that's it. The feelings.

Or lack of them. She paused and reconsidered that. No offence.

None taken.

So where do we go from here?

Yamcha finally looked back at Bulma.

I don't know. I really don't know.

She found herself looking at her hands as they twisted each other in her lap. The solution seemed clear enough. It was just a matter of who was going to be brave enough to do it.

Me either.

Silence reigned for what seemed to be an undeterminable time, with just the sounds of the still falling rain and their breathing, mixing around them. It seemed to surround them in a cocoon.

Bulma couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of there. 

I'm going inside. I'll call you, or something.

With that she took off at a run for the door and as soon as it was shut, she leaned against it. Looking out the window next to her, she could barely see him through the rain as she walked away from the building. 

Resting her head back on the door she whispered to herself, 

End Chapter One.


	2. Renewing Friendships

Title: I'm Letting You Go.

Author: Pale Orchid

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The Yamcha and Bulma break-up.

Category: Romance/General

Spoilers: Nope, none.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.

Archiving: If you want it, send me a note and I'll say yeppers.

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J

Author's Note: I wanted to do a Yamcha/Bulma break-up fic without the usual reasons. He was doing Marron; she was doing Vegeta, one or the other walked in on the other two – blah, blah, woof, woof. Ya get the drill. SO, here is the peaceful version. Once one of them gets on my nerves again there will probably be a sadistic version. Hehehe.

Author's Note 2: Damn this thing. It was only supposed to be one long chapter. But no, let's split it up, it'll look better that way. Stupid fic.

I'm Letting You Go.

Chapter Two: Renewing Friendships.

Previously

With that she took off at a run for the door and as soon as it was shut, she leaned against it. Looking out the window next to her, she could barely see him through the rain as she walked away from the building. 

Resting her head back on the door she whispered to herself, 

A week and a half just seemed to fly by, as Bulma buried herself up to her eyeballs in work, trying to forget what had happened. 

She was doing pretty well until the day she answered the doorbell and was greeted by Yamcha.

He stood there in the doorway, more interested in watching his foot trace patterns on the cement than looking at her face.

We need to talk.

I agree.

Can I come in?

Depends, are you ever going to look at me again?

Yamcha guiltily raised his head and looked at Bulma, who was leaning on the door and watching him.

Yeah. I suppose it'll do. Come in.

They drifted into one of the lounge rooms and sat on opposite sides of the room. 

Bulma took a glance at him. It was kind of like looking at Goku. He was a friend and that was it. The romantic interest had gone, lost somewhere in the hussle and bussle that was their lives. 

She bit her bottom lip lightly and took the plunge.

You do know.

What has to be done. You said before you didn't know. But you do. And so do I.

He looked at her, leaning back on the lounge.

And that is?

Well, we need space. Apart. From each other. Separation.

We break up.

Yes. It's the logical conclusion.

Yes Ms. Scientist.

Bulma couldn't hold in her smile. Quickly she attempted to smother it and placed a pout on her face.

That's not fair!

Nope, it's not. But what you gonna do about it?

Simple. Get you back! 

With that the games had begun and an all out tickle fight had commenced. Somewhere in the war, the two had relocated to the floor. The two ex-lovers were steadily building their friendship up when there was the sound of a door being knocked open with a lot of force. 

They both sat up and moved to look down towards the hall. In the remains of the door way at the end of the hall stood Vegeta. And he didn't look happy. When he saw their head peaking around the wall he started bellowing while walking towards them.

Bulma groaned softly before taking a deep breath.

I'M HUNGRY!

Bulma glanced at Yamcha and raised her eyebrows.

Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?

Cook something!

Can you believe this guy? HE wants me to cook for HIM. Do I look like I'm wearing a little waitress outfit?

Yamcha looked her up and down, I don't know, that outfit is pretty uniform-y.

Bulma took her revenge in the form of a swift tickle attack to Yamcha's ribs. He retaliated with a similar attack. The war was back on.

If you are quite finished fooling around with your mate, will you get me something to eat woman.

Both Yamcha and Bulma looked up to see the glaring face of Vegeta above them.

He's not my mate and you can damn well get your own food. There's a fridge there. Use it.

Hmmph. Weakling baka. With that the angry alien stalked back down the hall.

Oh, he gets on my nerves so much sometimes!

Yamcha looked at Bulma, an evil grin tugging at his lips.

That's cause he's jealous babe.

Jealous? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head again?

He brushed of her hands that were searching for a lump.

No, I didn't hit my head again. I just call em like I see em. And he wants you. Therefore jealous.

He what?! Bulma screeched.

Hehehe. Bulma and Vegeta, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes

Don't you even dare! 

The singing was soon cut off by the thud of a pillow making contact with Yamcha's facial structure.

The End.

And I mean it this time. No more.


End file.
